Whisper
by Manxsama
Summary: Sulle note della canzone "Whisper" degli Evanescence, un bianco assassino riflette sulle conseguenze dell'utlima missione


Titolo: WHISPER   
Autore: Manx   
Genere: songfic, angst, POV, shounen ai   
Rating: PG13   
Disclaimer: sono squattrinata, per cui, purtroppo, non posso annunciare al mondo che i 4 mici sono miei. La canzone "Whisper" è di proprietà di Evanescence   
Note: come ormai tradizione iniziata tre anni fa, questa fic è il mio regalo di compleanno per la mia nee-chan Birman. Spero vi piaccia e mi raccomando ** fatemi tanti review. 

--- 

**- Catch me as i fall**   
**say you're here and it's all over now**   
**speaking to the atmosphere**   
**no one's here and i fall into myself**   
**this truth drives me into madness**   
**i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away -**   
  
_~ Afferrami nel momento in cui cado_   
_Dì che sei qui e che tutto è finito ora_   
_Parlando all'aria_   
_Non c'è nessuno e io mi chiudo in me stesso_   
_Questa verità mi fa impazzire_   
_So che posso fermare il dolore se voglio sia per sempre ~_

Un'altra notte, un'altra missione. Corpi ammucchiati sul terreno. Sangue che scorre languidamente da ferite mortali per poi raccogliersi in pozzanghere scarlatte. Sangue di demoni. Sangue di esseri che non meritano di essere considerati uomini, di essere considerati bestie ma solo demoni del più basso rango. Sangue che macchia le mie mani anche dopo essere stato lavato via con forza. 

Non riesco a dormire. Le cruente immagini di poche ore fa ancora impresse nella mia mente e io non ho coraggio di chiudere occhio. Quasi come per sfuggire loro ho cercato rifugio nell'angolo più buio della mia stanza, nella speranza che così non mi possano vedere Purtroppo loro non hanno bisogno di occhi per trovarmi. Una brezza entra piano dalla finestra aperta, da cui posso vedere il cielo cupo della città, e come leggere mani invisibili agitano le bianche tende e sfogliano le pagine delle riviste sparse qua e là per la mia caotica stanza. 

**- Don't turn away**   
**don't give in to the pain**   
**don't try to hide**   
**though they're screaming your name**   
**don't close your eyes**   
**God knows what lies behind them**   
**don't turn out the light**   
**never sleep never die -**

_~ Non voltare le spalle_   
_Non darla vinta al dolore_   
_Non cercare di nasconderti_   
_Anche se stanno urlando il tuo nome_   
_Non chiudere gli occhi_   
_Dio sa cosa si cela dietro di essi_   
_Non spegnere la luce_   
_Mai dormire mai morire ~_

Un brivido mi assale. Omi mi sgriderebbe, ma con preoccupazione, se sapesse che me ne sto qui in maglietta e pantaloncini, dopo aver scartato i jeans e la giacca sporchi di sangue, seduto sul pavimento e con la finestra completamente aperta in questa stagione quando la temperatura è ancora talmente bassa da condensare il fiato. Yohji sicuramente si metterebbe a ridere e direbbe che finalmente ho perso la testa a furia di usarla per palleggiare il pallone e Aya... Aya non direbbe nulla, solo mi guarderebbe con quei suoi occhi gelidi e poi se ne andrebbe via senza più voltarsi. Ma oramai non m'importa più di nulla.... 

D'un tratto allungo la mano e raccolgo uno dei miei guanti e chissà cosa mi spinge a farlo, lo indosso. E chiudo il pugno. E fiducioso di quel meccanismo che mai mi ha abbandonato, mai si è rivelato esitante, le lame fuoriescono istantaneamente senza far rumore. Riapro gli occhi e posso vedere il riflesso delle luci esterne su di esse. Sono ancora sporche con il sangue di stanotte che si è già seccato. Maledizione. Avrei dovuto pulirle non appena tornato a casa. Ora dovrò passare ore prima che possano essere considerate di nuovo pulite. 

Un sussurro giunge alle mie orecchie, troppo flebile per poter essere compreso, tanto flebile da farmi rendere conto di quanto io sono solo in questo momento... Chiudo gli occhi e senza quasi rendermene conto, mi perdo in quella leggera musica che viene da lontano e a poco a poco parole si formano nella mia mente. Che strano.... sembra quasi parli di me... 

**- I'm frightened by what i see**   
**but somehow i know that there's much more to come**   
**immobilized by my fear**   
**and soon to be blinded by tears**   
**I can stop the pain if i will it all away -**

_~ Sono terrorizzato da quello che vedo_   
_ma in qualche modo so che il peggio deve ancora venire_   
_Immobilizzato dalla mia paura_   
_e presto accecato dalle lacrime_   
_So che posso fermare il dolore se voglio sia per sempre ~_

Stanotte è stata un fallimento. No. Non la missione... quella è la fine è stata compiuta secondo gli ordini, di certo non grazie a me. Sono io ad essere stato un completo fallimento... e non riuscirò mai a perdonarmelo. Manx mi aveva avvertito che non sarebbe stata una missione facile per me, ma io non ho voluto sentir ragioni, ho voluto fare di testa mia senza pensare alle conseguenze di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere e che è accaduto. 

Non potevo credere ai miei occhi. Non potevo credere che esseri umani potessero divenire così... così... E' difficile ancora adesso, quando la mente può riflettere in modo più razionale, riuscire a superare l'orrore di quello che quella stanza conteneva. Ed è stato allora che tutto è crollato, che io ho perso tutto, ogni speranza. 

Non vedevo nient'altro, solo un ammasso di membra e carni. Non sentivo null'altro, se non il gocciolare lento del sangue. Non riuscivo a muovermi. Non riuscivo a pensare. Poi ho sentito qualcosa di caldo scendermi le guance. Lacrime. Stavo piangendo.... E proprio in quel momento l'avvertimento di Aya mi riportò ai miei sensi. In preda alle mie emozioni, non mi ero accorto dell'avvicinarsi del nostro target e con la mente ancora sotto shock e gli occhi accecati dalle lacrime, non riuscii a reagire. 

**- Don't turn away**   
**don't give in to the pain**   
**don't try to hide**   
**though they're screaming your name**   
**don't close your eyes**   
**God knows what lies behind them**   
**don't turn out the light**   
**never sleep never die -**

_~ Non voltare le spalle_   
_Non darla vinta al dolore_   
_Non cercare di nasconderti_   
_Anche se stanno urlando il tuo nome_   
_Non chiudere gli occhi_   
_Dio sa cosa si cela dietro di essi_   
_Non spegnere la luce_   
_Mai dormire mai morire ~_

Se non fosse stato per Aya... se non fosse stato per lui ora anch'io sarei morto. Ma forse... forse sarebbe stato meglio se fosse stato così. Riporto lo sguardo alle lame che ho in mano, che sto tenendo con la nuda mano, che ora mi stanno tagliando la carne. Questo dolore è nulla in confronto alla rabbia e disappunto che leggevo negli occhi di Aya ogni volta volta che si posavano su di me. Sangue e lacrime si mescolano nelle mie mani. 

Avrei voluto chiudere gli occhi a quella vista, ma sarei stato un codardo. Avrei aggiunto disappunto in quegli occhi già così freddi nei miei confronti. Tuttavia così facendo il dolore che porto dentro non se ne è andato, la speranza che lui possa rivolgersi a me con qualcosa che non sia gelo è perduta anch'essa. Qualcosa dentro di me è morto e si è portato via parte della luce nei miei occhi. 

**- Fallen angels at my feet**   
**whispered voices at my ear**   
**death before my eyes**   
**lying next to me i fear**   
**she beckons me**   
**shall i give in upon my end**   
**shall i begin forsaking all I've fallen for**   
**I rise to meet the end -**

_~ Angeli caduti ai miei piedi_   
_Sussurranti voci alle mie orecchie_   
_La Morte davanti ai miei occhi_   
_Giacendo al mio fianco, temo_   
_Mi invita a seguirla_   
_Dovrei accettare la mia fine_   
_Dovrei cominciare ad abbandonare tutto quello per cui sono caduto_   
_Mi alzo per incontrare la fine ~_

Ma cosa potevo mai aspettarmi? Io sono un angelo caduto e e gli angeli caduti non meritano pietà e amore, ma solo il dolore dei propri peccati, la punizione delle proprie colpe. Le voci mormoranti che mi parlano alle orecchie mi ripetono di continuo la stessa cosa. Quello in cui speravo, quello che desideravo ormai per me non esiste più. La sola compagna che ora mi attende è la morte, sempre fedele, che mai mi tradirà. So che mi attende e io, abbandonando ogni mia vana speranza, non posso far altro che alzarmi e andarle incontro. 

~ Owari ~ 


End file.
